


Late Night

by loves_anodyne (machka)



Series: Dinner and Dancing [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/loves_anodyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O lyric Love, half angel and half bird. And all a wonder and a wild desire." ~ Robert Browning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestys_easy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestys_easy/gifts).



> For Ari, for secretly craving some Nick/Lexi (Lick? XD) fic. Thanks to the CinnamonBun Muse - she knows why. ♥
> 
> 'Friends will keep you sane, love could fill your heart, a lover can warm your bed, but lonely is the soul without a mate.' ~ David Pratt
> 
> Ah, this pairing... Gods, their tweets to each other, their nicknames for each other... Why they aren't a RL couple yet, I have no idea. Fanfic was created to correct these real-life failings. XD
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

> @fifthfloorup: _@nickgibsonmusic i miss ya more. will i be seeing you in a couple of weeks?_  
>  @nickgibsonmusic: _@fifthfloorup I dunno?! Will I?!_  
>  @fifthfloorup: _@nickgibsonmusic i'll be home april 14-17. i best b seeing u..._
> 
> @fifthfloorup: _@nickgibsonmusic why is your cell giving me a busy signal?_  
>  @nickgibsonmusic: _@fifthfloorup Cause I was on the phone...duhhh! ;)_  
>  @fifthfloorup: _@nickgibsonmusic don't cellphones have call waiting? i haven't heard a busy signal since 1999._
> 
> @fifthfloorup: _@marlockhart and @drgonzo22 I called and begged @nickgibsonmusic. I'm glad it worked. :)_  
>  @marlockhart: _Beg? RT @nickgibsonmusic: Haha. :)_  
>  @nickgibsonmusic: _@marlockhart Hahaha she didnt beg_  
>  @fifthfloorup: _@marlockhart i was kidding. I didn't beg. I just asked what was up when I called about my computer!_

 

"God damn, it's about time..." Nick murmured, watching Mary and Bryan sweeping around the dance floor. So long in coming... How the hell they'd never seen it, in all those years, when all of their friends had... He shook his head, chuckling to himself, and plucked another flute of champagne from the nearest server's tray.

Sipping slowly, he let his eyes wander the room, settling on the smaller clusters of their mutual friends scattered around the ballroom.

Andy was huddled with...Nick squinted, identifying Josh's receding hairline and impish appearance with the boys at the bar, pounding back shots of tequila. Bryan's family there, Mary's here... Bob and Carol planning to charge the dance floor at the slightest sign from the DJ... And their daughter, Alexis, sitting off to the side, alone, nursing a champagne flute of her own.

He wondered why she wasn't with her brother and Josh...until he watched her watch a red-haired man leave the restroom and head over to the bar to join them. "Ah, I see," Nick whispered.

Lexi let out a bitter sigh, wishing that she was with her brother and their friends. To be a part of that tight knit group again...it would never happen, not now; not after being thoroughly ejected from their group, as long as _he_ was there...

She sighed and swirled the pale liquid around in the bottom of the glass. She felt extraordinarily alone at that moment, and her throat tightened as her eyes blurred with unshed tears.

Nick watched as Lexi visibly drooped, and bit his lower lip hard. There was no reason on earth for anyone that beautiful to look so _sad_ on such a happy occasion for her friends.

He grabbed a second flute of champagne from another server as he skirted the dance floor, heading directly to Lexi's side. "Hey, darlin'," he said softly, sliding into the chair next to her as he set the champagne glass in front of her. "You doin' all right?"

Lexi looked up, startled. "Oh..." A small smile appeared as she looked at Nick. "Yeah, I'm okay... How about you? Why aren't you over there with the rest of them?"

"Too much testosterone," Nick replied with a small smile, shifting the fresh glass of champagne toward Lexi's hand. "Why would I hang with a bunch of dudes, when I could hang with the prettiest single girl here in the joint?"

"Thanks for the champagne, but I don't need a babysitter." She looked up Nick and squeezed his hand. "But thank you, though."

"Who said I'm here t'babysit you?" Nick cocked his head, lacing his fingers into hers. "I've missed you, Lexikins. Couldn't stand t'see you lookin' so sad."

Lexi's eyes shadowed. "It was a lot harder than I thought it would be... Although...minor miracle that _she_ didn't come."

Nick nodded acknowledgement, squeezing Lexi's hand gently. "I was glad you called and ask me t'come t'night. Think we should make it more like a 'date-date'?"

Lexi looked up from swirling the liquid in her glass, attempting to judge if Nick was being serious. "A 'date-date', huh..."

"Yup," Nick replied, grinning. "I guess the reception dinner counts as dining out, right now... But after dinner, there's dancing, right?" He gripped her hand a little tighter, tugging gently. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Lexi's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity in his eyes. "I'd like that," she whispered, squeezing his hand back.

"C'mon," he murmured, drawing Lexi to her feet as he stood. Palming her lower back gently, he steered her out onto the slowly-filling dance floor and lifted her hand into an almost-elegant dance frame. "This is more like it," he murmured.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned into him as they started to dance. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing Andy watching them. She turned away, resting her head on Nick's chest.

Being in his arms was comforting -- she felt good there. If she were to be completely honest, though...she wanted to be doing more in his arms than just dancing. These were thoughts she'd been having for many many months now.

Nick tightened his arm around her, pulling her in closer. Comforting, and familiar...and so different from Paige...

He shook his head to clear it, forcing his ex-girlfriend out of his memory. No, not with Lexi in his arms...

He started two-stepping slowly, moving them gently around the dance floor.

Lexi held on a little tighter than was really necessary. She didn't want the dance to end, but inevitably it did -- the slow song ending, picking up with a faster-paced one.

Nick reluctantly loosened his grip on Lexi's waist, stepping back just the slightest bit to open up their dance frame. He didn't, however, let go of her hand.

Lexi followed Nick back to where their glasses were sitting, and stopped. "You going to stay much longer?"

Nick tipped his head, studying Lexi silently. "Depends," he murmured. "What were your plans, beautiful?"

"Don't really have any, to be honest. Thought that I would be spending more time with my friends and family, but they all seem to have disappeared."

Nick glanced over at the bar, where Andy, Neal and Josh were still holding court. "Not really disappeared, darlin'," he replied softly. "More like 'distracted' and 'otherwise occupied,' I suspect..."

She nodded and looked up at Nick. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go and join them. I should probably just head home. Have a flight back to New York tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh, hell no," Nick murmured. "I've seen them a bunch of times this past year, but this is the first I've seen you in almost two. Thanks, but I want to spend time with my Lexikins while I can."

Lexi blinked her eyes as they suddenly teared up. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, suddenly just needing to get out of there...away from the bad memories that seemed to be springing up.

Nick laid a hand softly on her cheek, running his thumb along her cheekbone. "Hey, no tears, my Lexikins..." he whispered, leaning in to brush a soft kiss to Lexi's forehead. "A walk sounds like a great idea."

Lexi leaned into Nick and let out a soft breath. "You know... It's been...really _good,_ the last couple of months, talking to you on the phone...and the texts..." She smiled, looking up at Nick.

"And the tweets?" Nick smiled back. "I swear I'm gonna get that PowerBook up and runnin' again..."

Lexi smiled as she picked up her jacket from the coat check-in. "The tweets are the best part of my day," she said softly, pulling her jacket on and slipping her hand back into Nick's. "And I have no doubt that you will."

Nick's smile turned into a delighted grin. "Who would've thought that 140 characters or less would mean so much?" he chuckled, threading his fingers through Lexi's. "Let's blow this joint."

"Where should we go?" she asked. She had came to the wedding with her parents, so Nick was her ride now.

"Hmmm..." Nick thought about that a moment. "Where are you stayin' t'night?"

"At Mom and Dad's..." She looked around at the people walking on the street this late at night, and smiled. "What about you?" She really wasn't sure where he was staying, anymore.

"At the Crowne, of course!" Nick chuckled, draping his arm around Lexi's shoulder as he tucked her into his side. "Wanna hit the Dome, or McNellie's, for dessert and a nightcap?"

Lexi let out a soft breath and leaned into Nick as they walked. "Let's go for dessert. I could use some pie therapy."

"Sweet!" Nick grinned, steering Lexi further downtown toward McNellie's. "You can have cheesecake, and I'll have their sweet potato fries."

Lexi laughed softly at Nick's happiness. "Your happiness is contagious," she teased.

"Hey, gotta keep a positive attitude!" Nick replied, squeezing Lexi's shoulder hard before soothing it out with a gentle caress. "And if I get t'see you smilin', well... That's just a bonus."

Lexi laughed softly and leaned into Nick more. It was a bit chilly, and it felt like it was going to rain. "I don't know how you're handling this crazy-ass weather without a jacket or something," she murmured into his arm as they walked.

"I make my own heat, like a bear," Nick teased, rubbing Lexi's arm gently. "I can keep you warm, no problem."

Lexi stopped about a block away from their destination and turned to Nick. "Yes, you do...without me even having to ask. You know what I want, without even talking... So, thank you," she said softly.

Nick's face was solemn as he listened to Lexi speak. He brought his hands up to her cheeks, cupping her face gently. "Happy to do it, too," he replied softly. "And you're very welcome." Leaning in, he brushed his lips across her forehead, and then pulled back, studying her face again.

Lexi leaned into the soft feel of his lips, and then looked up at him watching her. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly.

Nick let out a soft breath, letting his lips move lightly over Lexi's. Pulling away slowly, he ran his hands lightly down her throat to her shoulders. "I may want to do that again," he murmured, flexing his fingers on her shoulders. "But I'd rather get out of the wind and the cold first..."

Lexi laughed softly and nodded. "Cheesecake," she whispered. "Then, back to your hotel...?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

Nick's expression grew tender as he studied her eyes. "Is that what you really want?" he asked softly.

Lexi tipped her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder and neck. "I wouldn't have said it, if it wasn't what I really wanted."

Nick exhaled a soft laugh. "Of course you wouldn't have," he murmured. "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that too."

Lexi looked up at Nick, her eyes wide. "You do?"

In reply, Nick leaned back in and captured Lexi's mouth with his own, kissing her slowly and deeply. Pulling back again, he brushed her hair back lightly off of her face. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes..." she whispered. "...Do we really want dessert?"

"I don't guess I'm really all that hungry right now..." Nick replied, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. "...At least not for food."

Lexi looked up searchingly into Nick's face, not really sure what it was that she was looking for. She could still feel her heart racing as she again slipped her hand into Nick's, her mouth dry in the night air. "Then...I suppose standing here is counterproductive."

Nick pressed his lips to Lexi's hair, nuzzling her softly. "You're right," he murmured, and began walking toward the Crowne Plaza, tugging her gently along with him.

Lexi leaned into Nick more as they walked. She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as they came up on the hotel. "Thank you for coming with me tonight. I've been looking forward to seeing you for a while," she admitted softly.

Nick tightened his arm around her shoulder, rubbing the side of his head against hers. "I'm glad you begged me to come," he teased softly. "I've missed you more than you know."

Lexi looked up at Nick, her throat tight as her gaze never wavered. "Tell me, so that I _do_ know," she whispered.

Nick halted, just outside the door to the hotel lobby, and turned to face Lexi. "I missed everything about you," he said softly, bringing his hands up to gently cup her face. "Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your voice...your friendship, and love, and enthusiasm..."

Lexi's eyes widened slowly as Nick spoke. She didn't have any words for what she was feeling at that moment.

The corner of Nick's mouth quirked up into that rakish half-smile that he was known for -- the one he was always told melted ladies' hearts. "And I'm not a liar, neither. Would you like a nightcap, Miss Lexi? Pretty sure the Grill's bar is still open for a little while..."

"Yeah...I'd like that," she said softly, and slipped her arm back through Nick's. With a soft smile, she tugged him gently through the door.

Nick grinned and let himself be pulled to the narrow escalator, tucking himself in behind Lexi with his hands on her hips. "What am I buying for you?" he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips lightly over the back of her neck.

Lexi's eyes fluttered closed for a split second as she leaned back into Nick. Tonight was going to be interesting as hell...and she welcomed it. "Surprise me," she whispered as they walked over to the end of the bar.

Nick let out a soft breath against the nape of her neck, palming her lower back again as they settled onto the bar stools. "I'll have a whiskey sour," he told the bartender, "and... Hmm... A short Long Island Iced Tea for the New Yorker?" He grinned at Lexi, raising his eyebrow in inquiry.

"Sure, that sounds good." Lexi laughed and turned toward Nick, her elbow bracing on the bar as she let her head rest on her hand.

"You're not gonna accuse me of trying to get you drunk and takin' advantage of you?" Nick asked softly, laying his hand on the bar between them.

Lexi smiled softly and reached over, brushing Nick's hair out of his face. "No, never..."

"No?" Nick murmured, closing his eyes with a soft sigh at her light touch.

"No...but I will be asking you to take me back to your room after we are done here, if that's okay with you," she whispered softly, the fear of being rejected tinging her voice.

"Well, isn't this interesting..." Nick murmured, taking Lexi's hand. "Here I was, about to ask if you'd care to join me there...."

Lexi looked up as the bartender set their drinks down. She picked hers up and sipped it slowly, watching Nick out of the corner of her eye. She could still feel her heart pounding, and all they were doing was just sitting there! She was being ridiculous. He was going to think that she was desperate for attention...

She swallowed hard, berating herself for being like this.

Nick took a drink of his whiskey, rolling it around his mouth a moment before swallowing it down. He couldn't take his eyes off the woman beside him, no matter how hard he tried. All this time they'd known each other, and yet, it had never occurred to them... God damn, they were just as bad as Bryan and Mary! But to be fair, they'd never had a chance to consider it, with other people in their hearts -- but now, those people were well and truly gone, and honestly? It made perfect sense...

They sat there, talking about inane things, for the next twenty minutes, until Lexi was down to the ice in her glass. She turned to Nick as she set her glass down and smiled softly. "Do you want another drink?"

Nick glanced down at the dregs in his glass, and then at his phone. "We're only a few minutes from last call, pretty woman," he rumbled. "Can you order and down another in that time?"

Lexi arched her eyebrow. "Double shot of your choice," she grinned.

Nick chuckled softly. "You are on, missy! Shootin' José all right with you, or is that too advanced? I saw them pictures of you and Andy..."

Lexi laughed. "Oh, bring it on, NDN! Andy is the kid of the family -- I'm a big girl, I promise."

"Funny that he was the one t'buy you your first tequila shot, then..." Nick laughed aloud, and signaled to the bartender with a wink and a smile. "Two double-shots of Cuervo, stat."

Lexi grinned and leaned back as the bartender poured their shots. She arched her eyebrow and smiled at Nick. "To a good night ahead us...and to wherever that leads us," she whispered, clinking her glass against Nick's and downing the liquid.

Nick grinned and nodded, licking the salt on the rim and tapping the bottom of his shot glass to the bar before tossing the alcohol back. "Brrrrrrrrrrrr!" he sputtered, and grabbed the lime the bartender set before him, biting down and sucking hard on it. God damn, tequila liked to kick his ass...

Lexi didn't follow through with the rest of her shot. Instead, she leaned in, licking Nick's bottom lip and sucking it gently into her mouth before she leaned back, her eyes nearly black with desire.

Nick let out a soft groan, staring back at Lexi as he licked his own lips, swearing he could taste her lipstick there. "...Can I take you to my room?" he whispered.

"I would be _very_ disappointed if you didn't," she whispered back.

"I'd hate to disappoint a beautiful woman, now..." he murmured. He laid a few bills down on the bar and nodded to the bartender, then turned back to Lexi, taking her hand. "Shall we?"

Lexi stood and took Nick's hand. "Lead the way," she whispered leaning into Nick as they walked.

Nick led her the short distance to the elevator and punched the button, wrapping his arms around Lexi as they waited. She felt pretty damn good in his arms...

Lexi leaned into Nick once the elevator doors shut. It was just the two of them, and she took that opportunity to slip her hands down, gripping the tops of his thighs, as she leaned in, kissing him deeply.

Nick made a soft sound low in his throat, responding immediately to her kiss. He kept his arms around her, shifting her closer to his body, letting her feel the effects she was having on him.

Lexi's breath caught in her throat as she let out a soft gasp against Nick's lips. The elevator doors slid apart, and she opened her eyes, watching him. Her entire body was tingling in a hot flush of a raw desire that she hadn't felt in a long time. God, did she want this...

Nick steered her gently out of the elevator and down the hall to his door. He fumbled only slightly with the key card, not wanting to take his hands off of her for a second longer than was necessary. Finally he got the green light from the lock, and swung the door inward, revealing a darkened room with the curtains open on a softly-lit downtown Tulsa.

Lexi stepped into the room and let out a shaky breath in anticipation. She could feel Nick behind her and leaned back slowly, her hand moving up to cradle the back of his neck as she pulled him closer.

Nick pressed himself against Lexi's back, tipping his head down over her shoulder to lay his cheek against hers. He rested his hands lightly on her hips, letting the door click softly shut behind him, leaving only the lights of Tulsa to illuminate the room.

"Need t'get more comfortable?" he asked softly, rubbing his cheek gently against hers. "You can shower if y'want..."

Lexi shook her head. "No, later...just need to feel you. Need to know that you aren't some dream," she whispered, and turned so that she could see him.

Nick smiled gently, running his hands lightly up Lexi's back as he studied her face in the low light. "May I help you out of your dress?"

Lexi nodded slowly and dropped her head, her hair falling in her face as she slipped her hands down his chest. "Please..." she whispered. She wondered if her heart was beating loud enough for Nick to hear, because it felt like it.

Everything was moving almost in slow motion.

Dreamlike.

"If this is a dream...I never want to wake up," she whispered softly.

Nick cupped Lexi's jaw gently, tipping her head back so he could see her eyes. "No, not a dream..." he murmured, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "But I can't swear I haven't died and gone to heaven, since I'm lookin' at an angel..."

Leaning in, Nick brushed his lips lightly over hers, his free hand going to the tongue of the zipper behind her back. Tooth by tooth, he slowly eased it down, continuing to kiss Lexi softly.

She felt like she was floating as Nick kissed her. Perfect... It was sending delicious shivers through her body, and she moaned softly, feeling the cool air hitting her back.

Her fingers had a mind of their own as they slipped up the front of Nick's white dress-up shirt, slowly unbuttoning it.

Nick let his hand sweep slowly over the curve of Lexi's ass as he finished lowering the zipper. Pulling back slightly, he brought his hands up to her shoulders, slipping his thumbs under the edges of her neckline, watching her face for any sense of reluctance or hesitance as he started to shift her dress down her arms.

Lexi shook her shoulders gently, letting the material slip down her arms. She pulled them free, and the dress slipped past her hips, pooling at her feet. She looked up at Nick, her hands easing the shirt off of his shoulders, neither of them saying a word as she leaned in slowly with her eyes wide open, brushing her lips against his.

Nick moved his lips in response, running his hands lightly up her arms to cup the back of her neck. "So beautiful..." he whispered into her mouth, letting his fingers skim lightly along her collarbones to the silky straps of her bra, tracing them down to the edges of the cups.

Lexi moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his hands on her. "Please...take me to bed, Nick," she whispered, breathless. She wasn't sure how much longer her legs would hold her up; they were already trembling just from his kisses.

"Will do..." he murmured, and scooped her carefully into his arms, carrying her to the large bed in the middle of the room. He laid her gently on the sheets and straightened up slowly, his eyes roaming her body as he toed off his shoes. "Fuckin' perfect..." he whispered, his hands going to work on the ever-tightening fly of his dress slacks.

Lexi was never one to take things laying down. She knelt up and smirked, leaning into Nick as she kissed him deeply. She slipped her hands down, tracing over Nick's hands, her knuckles brushing over his pressing issue through the thin pants.

Nick groaned lowly, his hips shifting automatically toward her hands. He brought his own hands up to her face, tangling his fingers into her hair as he kissed her back, allowing her the option of helping him with the rest of his clothing.

Lexi flicked open the button of his fly and slowly eased the zipper down, not stopping as she continued to lean in, kissing Nick deeper. She could feel the heat coiling in her stomach. Her fingers brushed the top of Nick's boxers and she stopped, pulling back and smiling mischievously.

Nick stared back at her with dark eyes. "...Why'd y'stop?" he rasped out softly. "You were doin' great!"

Instead of answering, Lexi reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting the straps slide off her shoulders. She never took her eyes off Nick as she let the bra drop to the bed in front of her.

"Oh..." Nick breathed, his hands slipping from Lexi's hair to her breasts, hefting them gently in his palms. "God, Lexi..."

He brushed his thumbs lightly across her nipples, circling the rising peaks. "You're gorgeous..."

Lexi moaned softly, feeling the heat and spark of arousal shoot through her. She moaned against his lips, this time letting her fingers hook his waistband as she pushed his pants and boxers off.

Nick groaned with relief as the pressure on his groin eased, his cock bobbing free as his pants settled around his feet. He leaned forward quickly, giving Lexi another heated kiss.

"Lose these," he whispered hoarsely, running his hand down her side to her hip, his fingers trailing lightly along the waistband of her panties. "Wanna see you..."

Lexi let out a soft gasping moan, moving closer to Nick. "Then take them off," she whispered into his mouth. Slowly, she slipped her hand down, wrapping it around his cock.

Nick smiled against her mouth and slipped his hands into the elastic of her panties, slowly pushing them down her hips and thighs until they dropped to her knees. Pulling back, he let out a breath as he studied her openly, taking in the lithe, well-toned body he'd been seeing in his mind for years.

Lexi moaned softly, seeing the raw desire in Nick's eyes. She leaned in again, whispering into his ear. "Come here..." She moved back on the bed, pulling Nick toward her.

Nick joined her on the bed, giving her panties a final tug to remove them. "I'm right here," he whispered, stretching out beside her. Propping his head up on one hand, he rested the other on her belly, gently caressing her body as he continued to study her, committing everything to memory.

Lexi ran her hand through Nick's hair as she turned and stretched herself out alongside him. Slowly, she leaned in, brushing her lips over his.

Nick raised himself up on his elbow and deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to her chest, cradling one of her breasts in his palm.

Lexi moaned into Nick's mouth as she pressed into his hand. She whispered huskily against his lips, "You have anything on you?"

"I'm always prepared," Nick replied softly. He didn't want to admit that he'd been hoping for company that night, but there it was. "They're in m'bag..."

A smile slipped across her lips as she leaned in, kissing Nick slowly. Her hands cupped his face as her fingers tangled into his hair. "Thank God..." she whsipered headily.

Nick's heart skipped a beat, Lexi's words showing him how much she wanted this too. "Better go get them, then..." he whispered back, nipping lightly at her lower lip. "Don't want t'have t'stop, once we get going..."

Lexi nodded and reluctantly let Nick go. She crossed her ankles and propped her head up as she watched him walk across the room. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and she bit her lip, trying to calm her nerves. She wanted this, more than she ever had imagined.

Nick kept his shoulders back and his stomach sucked in, wanting to look good for her as he walked around the room. He bent carefully over to dig through his bag on the chair, well aware that his body was on full display, silhouetted against the light of downtown Tulsa beyond his window.

Lexi watched, not wanting to take her eyes off him. She could feel her body responding to just the sight of Nick walking back toward the bed. She sucked in a breath as a wave a raw desire hit her, her body flushing hotly.

Nick set the condoms on the bed, close at hand, and rejoined Lexi on the bed, straddling her hips as he loomed above her, his eyes on hers. "Absolutely stunning, you are..." he breathed, leaning in to brush his lips lightly over hers before pulling away again. "Tonight is all about you, Lexi...the way it should be..." he continued softly. "Tell me what you need."

Lexi's breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes at Nick's words. She held back the words that threatened to roll off her tongue, instead whispering to him, "To feel desired...cherished..."

"I swear to you, Alexis...I will do everything in my power to give that to you..." he responded, and kissed her again, slowly and tenderly. He took his time to get familiar with her mouth and the way her breathing changed as he kissed her, the way her chest hitched and her lips moved, the heat he could feel rising from her skin...

Lexi closed her eyes to hold back the tears that flooded them. Never had she felt like this, with anyone...and God, if that didn't scare the shit out of her. She pushed it away, wanting to feel what she had been longing for, for so long.

Nick finally broke away from her lips to breathe, kissing a soft path along her jaw to her ear. "Tell me what you want..." he exhaled into her ear, toying lightly with her earlobe. "Anything you want tonight, it's yours..."

He nibbled his way back to her throat, scraping his teeth gently over her skin, waiting for her response.

Lexi let out a shaky breath and cupped Nick's face, pulling him up for a long slow kiss. She nuzzled into his neck, whispering into his ear. "Treat me like you would if I were yours," she whispered thickly.

Nick swallowed hard, taking a soft breath. If only... He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, focusing everything on the here and now. Tonight, she _was_ his...and he wanted her to feel like the most important woman on earth.

Nodding, he nipped at her neck, sinking his teeth in just a bit as he pulled at her skin. He started to work a neat, dark bruise into the porcelain skin of her throat, marking her, as he sat back gently on her hips, his cock resting against her belly.

Lexi moaned softly, tipping her head to the side. Her hands slipped over Nick's back, holding onto him, needing him more.

Nick made an answering sound, deep in his throat, and pulled back from her neck, letting his teeth scrape over the bruise. He braced himself on his arms, staring down at his handiwork, his eyes pitch-black in the darkness of the room. "Perfect..." he murmured, leaning back in to kiss the bruise softly before backing down her body, the underside of his cock sliding down the neat stripe of hair thatching her mound to settle into the vee of her groin. His mouth found her breasts, then, and he teased her nipples gently with lips, tongue and teeth, before finally latching onto one, sucking it hungrily.

The feel of Nick's mouth on her breast and his cock so close to her had her panting breathlessly. She could feel the spikes of pleasure rushing through her, and she never wanted it to end. "More...please, Nick...more..."

Nick pulled off of her breast, looking up into her eyes. "More of what?" he asked, slightly breathless, and latched on to her other nipple, covering the abandoned one with his hand, caressing and teasing it with his fingers.

Lexi's eyes were nearly black with need as she looked up at him. She spread her legs and arched her back, raising her eyebrows at him. "More of you..." she whispered huskily.

Nick groaned deep in his throat, pulling back as the scent of her arousal hit him. "Holy fuck, Lexi..." he whispered hoarsely, and shifted quickly down the bed, running his tongue down her belly and over her mound until he was staring at her sex.

He inhaled deeply and groaned again, leaning in to tease her folds apart with his tongue. "God, you taste so good..." he murmured, and pushed his tongue slowly into her heat.

Lexi moaned throatily and arched up, pushing into Nick's mouth as her hands tangled in his hair. It felt incredible.

"Please...don't stop..." she whispered.

Nick smiled slightly, bringing his hands up to the insides of her thighs. Using his thumbs, he spread her lips apart, and withdrew his tongue to focus attention on her clit. He teased it gently with his lips, sucking it softly, and then began to lick, alternating broad swipes of his tongue with focused, vibrating attacks of his tongue-tip, wanting to drive her crazy with need.

Lexi's hands tightened in Nick's hair, desperately wanting more. "Don't make me come like this...I want to feel you in me when I do," she whispered breathlessly.

Nick pulled back, his chin slick and glistening with her juices. "I wanna be inside you when you come, too..." he replied, his voice rough with lust. "I wanna feel you squeezing around my cock, and know that I did that for you..."

Lexi pulled Nick up, kissing him hard, tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She moaned low in her throat as she reached out for the condoms and pressed one into Nick's hand. She was really glad that there was more than just one there... She wanted this night to last as long as possible.

Nick settled between Lexi's thighs and knelt back, hefting his cock in his hand as he looked down at her. He stroked himself slowly, watching Lexi's face.

God, she was beautiful... Her lips swollen and red from being thoroughly kissed, her eyes nearly black with desire, her hair fanned out on the pillow around her head like the dark halo of a fallen angel...

His eyes shifted lower, and he smiled at the still-deepening bruise on her throat, that he -- _he_ \-- had put there... Her well-formed breasts, with their dusky nipples pertly risen... and the small rise of her belly, with the dent of her navel just so...

And then, her soft mound, with its strip of curled hair, leading the way to her entrance, parted open by his tongue and his hands....

With a low moan, Nick brought the condom packet up to his mouth, tearing it open with his teeth. "Need t'be inside you..." he groaned, rolling the condom quickly over his head and down his shaft, his eyes locked on Lexi's.

Lexi nodded feverishly, pulling Nick back down to her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She kissed him hard and hungrily, not stopping as she felt the head of his cock brushing against her.

Nick growled, gripping the base of his cock tightly to guide himself inside her. "Good God..." he breathed, pushing into her with small thrusts, feeling her heat surround him slowly as he sank himself to the root.

He paused then, panting softly for breath, his senses reeling with the reality of her beneath him and around him, at long last... Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over the mark on her neck, whispering her name.

Lexi let out a slow breath. The feel of Nick completely filling her had her trembling, his body fitting hers perfectly.

She let out a soft moan at the sound of her name on his lips, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her body still shaking slightly at the intensity of what she was feeling.

She was afraid that she was going to come the second that he started moving, she was that turned on. She held tight, needing him to ground her for just a few seconds as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Tell me when, darlin'..." he murmured, his lips close to her ear. "Want this t'be good for you, Lexi... All for you..."

Lexi nodded, and slowly, after a few breaths, let the feel of Nick sheathed all the way in her send her body into a tailspin of raw and unadulterated desire. "Please...now... Move," she whispered.

Nick nodded and started to move his hips, settling into a slow, deep rhythm immediately. He wanted to feel her, all of her, as much as he could, and for as long as he could stand it...

He kissed his way up her jawline to her lips, cupping her cheeks with his hands as he drew her into a deep, hungry kiss, letting his body say things he didn't trust himself to express any other way.

Lexi moved her hands up over Nick's back, pulling him down against her more as she started to move her hips up, meeting his thrusts.

The sounds slipping from her mouth as Nick deepened the kiss were something that she couldn't stop...and wouldn't.

Nick moaned softly into her mouth and pulled away to breathe, panting softly into her neck. "Love hearin' you like this..." he whispered, biting softly over his mark on her throat. "Want you t'feel so good, baby..."

He couldn't believe how easily they fit together, moved together... Her body was so hungry for him, so ready to be taken, so tight and hot and wet around him, it didn't feel like there was anything at all between them...

Lexi never wanted it to end, but she could feel herself tipping over the edge. She moaned out his name, her body arching up against his as her orgasm rushed through her.

"Oh, God..." Nick groaned, feeling her body tightening around him. "That's it, baby...come for me..." Unconsciously, he started to move faster, his strokes becoming longer and his thrusts deeper, taking her hard, like he'd been dreaming of for years.

Lexi could feel her orgasm being drawn out from the change of Nick's angle and how deep he was going. She pulled him down tight against her, her mouth finding his again as she lost herself in everything about him.

This was what she had been waiting for. No one had ever completed her like this, and it was overwhelming and perfect and she couldn't let go, wouldn't.

Nick kissed her back deeply, letting his hungry lust come through in the feel of his teeth against her lips and his tongue sweeping over hers. He tightened his arms around her back, his nails sinking into her flesh, giving him more purchase to fuck her well.

Lexi moaned loudly, the feel of Nick taking her harder and faster had her already-sensitive body aching for more... And God, she wanted it. The soft stream of words and moans blended together to her own ears and she wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore.

She could feel the sheen of perspiration covering her body as she pulled Nick back in for another dizzying kiss, the desperation to keep what she had just found almost overwhelming her. She could feel the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as the tight coil of heat in her stomach started to spread throughout her body, the peak of another orgasm just within her reach.

Nick was drowning in her, completely lost in a haze of sensation, the tension deep inside of him gathering and growing, threatening to burst free. "'Lexis...baby...gonna..." he panted, burying his face against her neck.

Lexi nodded, her body tensing up again as her second orgasm rocked through her, her fingers scraping down the center of Nick's back as she tried to hold onto the sensations slamming into her. She whispered his name hoarsely, her voice gone from the strain of wanting to scream but holding it back.

Her nails down his back as her body clenched tightly around him were more than enough to break him. With a loud growl, he buried himself to the root as his hips continued to jerk, holding himself deep inside of her as he came.

His control completely destroyed, he smothered her face and neck with sloppy, desperate kisses, threading his fingers into her hair to keep her close against him.

She held tighter to Nick as her body trembled from the intensity of their coming together. The feel of everything consuming her had tears slipping down her cheeks. It was too much...and not enough -- all at the same time. Never had she felt like this, and it terrified her to think that she would never feel it again.

She bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from saying something that she couldn't take back, to keep from begging Nick to never let her go.

Nick rested his forehead against Lexi's, panting raggedly for breath as the last pulses of his climax faded. "Lexi..." he whispered hoarsely, his lips brushing over hers.

Lexi couldn't stop her tears as she kissed Nick back softly, trying to get him to feel what she was feeling without have to say it...without risking that rejection that she feared.

"...Just...hold me, please...don't let go yet," she breathed.

"I won't...I promise..." Nick whispered, tightening his arms around her. "I'm right here, Lexi...not lettin' go..."

Lexi buried her face into Nick's neck, not wanting him to see how much this had affected her. She didn't want this to just be a one-night pity fuck. She'd had enough of those to last a lifetime.

Nick slipped his hand into Lexi's hair again, his fingers gently massaging her scalp as he murmured wordlessly to her. He sensed her inner turmoil through the tension in her slender frame. He didn't understand it, but he hated it, and wished to God he could make it go away.

Lexi didn't understand how this had happened. Was it the nights they had spent talking on the phone? The texts, the flirty tweets back and forth? The feel of his arms around her, holding her like she was the most precious and important thing in the world, had her desperately wishing for more. She could feel her heart rate slowing back to normal, the chill from the room making her sweat-cooled skin prickle as a wave of goosebumps raised up on her arms.

She snuggled deeper into Nick's arms, not willing to give up that feeling quite yet to get a shower.

Nick bit his lower lip, feeling himself beginning to go soft inside of her. "Lexi, darlin'..." he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, "I gotta take care of th'condom..."

She nodded and let go of Nick reluctantly. As he pulled out and moved away, the emptiness and loss of his warmth hit her hard...and not just physically. She pulled her knees up to her chest and watched him move around the room.

Nick slipped off the bed and padded to the garbage can, slipping the condom off his softened dick. Knotting it quickly, he plucked a Kleenex from the box and wiped himself off before wrapping the condom and letting it fall to the bottom of the trash can. He grabbed a few more tissues from the box and turned back to Lexi, noticing the glistening tracks of tears on her cheeks.

"Oh, darlin', no..." he murmured, padding quickly back to the bed. He settled beside her and pulled her into his arms, kissing away her tears. "Don't cry, sweetheart..." he whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes as he studied her face, his throat tightening at the thought that it was something he had done. "What's wrong?"

That just made Lexi's silent tears stream faster down her cheeks, and she reached for Nick, letting him pull her tight against him. She was afraid to say what she was thinking; afraid that it was something that Nick wasn't feeling.

"Just don't let me go...not ready for this to be the end," she whispered softly, trying to commit to memory the feel of what it was like to be in his arms. The thought that this was it, had her heart breaking.

"Hey, now..." Nick chewed his lower lip in confusion, cradling her head against his chest. "I won't let you go, ever..." he whispered into her hair, his heart twisting in his chest at her words. "And it doesn't have t'be the end..."

Lexi's breath caught in her throat. "I don't want it to be the end..." she whispered softly, her arms tightening around him carefully.

Nick frowned slightly, brushing his lips over her hair again. He'd already told her it didn't have to be... "What exactly are you saying, then?" he asked.

Lexi sucked in a deep breath. She had to know. "I don't want this...what just happened, what's been happening over the last few months...to be it. I want more," she whispered.

There...she had said it.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as her eyes betrayed the fear of it being thrown back in her face, just as it had been the lat time she had been in Tulsa, and had laid bare her wants and desires for a relationship that she'd thought had been "the one."

Nick cupped her chin gently, tipping her head back so he could see her eyes. "More?" Nick whispered, his eyes searching hers. "You and me...together..." A small smile slipped across his lips as they parted, and he leaned in, pressing his mouth softly to hers. "I'd really like that," he breathed.

Lexi went limp in Nick's arms, all of her tension and fear gone in an instant, and she nodded. "Me too..." she whispered, and wrapped her arms around him once again, deepening the kiss.

Nick leaned back onto the bed, pulling Lexi down with him. "How is this gonna work?" he murmured, cradling her in his arms. "You in New York, I mean, and me here..."

Lexi curled into his chest, not willing to let go yet. "Phone calls...texts...FaceTime...flights..." she whispered.

"I hate that we'll be so far apart..." he said softly, rubbing her back. "Tulsa and New York are just too far..." Closing his eyes, he slipped his leg between hers, getting as close to Lexi as he could. "Maybe I should move to Nashville for real," he murmured, his lips brushing her temple. "That would put us closer together..."

Lexi's throat tightened and she pulled Nick tighter to her. "Only if it's something that you really want. I don't want you doing something just for me," she whispered. "But I won't lie and say that I wouldn't love to have you closer..."

Nick sifted his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent. "There's nothing here for me any more," he murmured, nuzzling her hair softly. "Nashville is the only place for me..."

"Easier to get to Nashville from New York... Weekends..." she whispered, her heart starting to beat a bit harder. She closed her eyes, completely relaxing into his arms.

"Weekends, holidays, every third Thursday..." Nick replied, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

Lexi lifted her head and leaned in, kissing him softly. "And anytime in between that we can see each other," she whispered.

"Sounds good to me," Nick replied against her lips.

Lexi let out a soft laugh and kissed him again. "Shower with me? Or sleep?"

"Darlin'..." Nick drawled softly, "I could hardly turn down a shower with a beautiful woman..."

Lexi smiled, softly cupping his face. "You want to go and get it started?" she whispered.

"Sure," he whispered back.

Gently extricating himself from her arms, he padded to the bathroom and flicked on the light, wincing at its brightness. He moved the shower curtain aside and turned on the tap, smiling as the water started to warm up. "C'mon in, Lex -- the water's fine," he called out softly.

Lexi lay there for a few seconds, a soft smile on her face. She had done it...had taken the chance that she'd sworn she would never take again...and she hadn't been thrown under the bus. She slipped out of bed and smiled as she padded softly into the bathroom, squinting tiredly at the bright light.

God, she was even more perfect when he could actually see her in the light... He could only hope that he was just as impressive.

He stepped into the tub, holding his hand out to her. "Join me?" he asked softly.

Lexi smiled softly and took Nick's hand. The steam from the water felt amazing on her skin, flushing away the last vestiges of the alcohol, leaving her sober. She leaned into Nick and let out a soft breath.

Nick smiled back, wrapping her securely in his arms. "Want me to wash you?" he asked quietly.

Lexi nodded smiling into Nick's neck. "Please," she whispered.

There were many times that she had wished that she had what other people had...had wondered what it would be like... Her heart swelled as she smiled. Maybe now she would find out.

Lexi leaned back, letting Nick take care of her, his hands almost reverent in their touch. Before long, her hair and the rest of her body was washed, and she stood there in the steaming water in Nick's arms. "What are you doing the rest of the week?" she whispered into his ear. Maybe she could talk him into coming to New York for a couple of days...

"Hadn't thought about it, really..." Nick replied softly, unable to keep his hands from running all over Lexi's body. "But after tonight...hopefully, you."

Lexi laughed softly into his chest. "Well...if you come back to New York with me, then yes, I would say that is a very good possibility," she whispered, her heart racing again.

"You want this backwoods country boy t'come to New York with you?" Nick asked, his laughter bleeding over into his voice.

Lexi looked up at Nick and smiled, cupping his face softly. "Yes, I do... I want us to figure out what we are going to do, and I want to spend more time with you," she whispered. "If you don't have any shows to do in the next couple of days, that is..."

"If I do, I'm damn sure gonna cancel 'em," Nick replied softly, kissing her forehead. "I want to be with you, too."

Lexi let her palms rest on Nick's chest and closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her forehead. It was something that instantly made her feel safe...secure. It was funny...those were the things that she'd been craving, and hadn't even realized it.

Nick wrapped his arms around Lexi's back. It had been a while since he'd held a woman this close, this intimately... He'd really missed it.

Lexi could feel the tiredness start to creep in and she looked up at Nick, blinking sleepily. "You ready to go to bed?" she asked softly.

Nick smiled down at her gently. "Sure thing, darlin'..." he whispered, reaching around her to shut off the tap without letting go. He grabbed one of the ridiculously small bath towels off the rack and wrapped it around Lexi's shoulders, smiling apologetically. "Wish th'towels were bigger... Would you like me t'dry you off?"

Lexi smiled softly and nodded. "They do the job." She smiled and stepped toward him so that he could dry her off.

Nick smiled deeper, running the towel lightly over her body, not wanting to be too rough with her. He grabbed another towel for her hair, and one for himself, and helped her out of the tub. "You can share my toothbrush if you want..." he murmured softly, touching her cheek. "I'll give you some privacy for the facilities, okay?" Kissing her softly, he slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Lexi watched the door close, and felt oddly shut off. It was weird how fast just being with Nick felt absolutely normal. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed softly, a soft smile playing on her lips. She saw the mark on her neck and couldn't help the soft laugh from bubbling up.

Nick leaned against the bathroom door and let out a soft breath, shaking his head. Holy shit...him and Lexi... God, she was beautiful...

He stared down at his already half-hard cock, laughing softly to himself. "Easy, son," he murmured, palming himself. "Give the lady her rest, all right?" Humming softly to himself, he padded back into the main room, giving the lights of Tulsa a final smile before he drew the curtains closed.

He turned on the bedside lamp and picked their clothes up off the floor, draping her dress over the back of the desk chair, his fingers lingering on the silky material. Smiling again, he turned back to the bed, carefully arranging blankets and pillows, wanting her to feel welcomed and safe beside him.

Lexi glanced at herself one last time and opened the bathroom door. She had pulled on the bathrobe that had been on the back of the door and smiled, seeing Nick already under the blankets...and a place right there for her beside him.

Perfect.

She walked over to the bed and smiled. Slipping out of the robe, she draped it over the chair beside the bed and climbed in beside Nick, curling into his chest. "I need to go back to Mom and Dad's to get clean clothes in the morning...do you want to get breakfast after that?"

"Sounds like a great plan. They're probably wondering where you ran off to," Nick murmured, wrapping her up in his arms.

Lexi laughed softly and nodded. "Probably...but I have my phone, and they haven't tried to call...at least I don't think they have." She grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Nick's chest. He was everything that she had ever wanted, and he was right there in front of her all this time. It was silly, really, how she had always been drawn to him, but neither of them seemed to want to act on it. She wondered it if was a deep-seated fear of theirs, engrained in them from both of their last, disastrous relationships.

"I'm sure I'll get an earful from your brother in the morning," Nick murmured, threading his fingers into Lexi's still-damp hair. He snorted softly to himself, imagining Andy's face -- and then his words. Oh, it was sure to be interesting.

Lexi closed her eyes and smiled as she let her head rest comfortably against Nick's chest. "He can mind his own business."

"My thoughts exactly," Nick whispered, curling into Lexi slightly. He brushed his lips lightly over the crown of her head, letting out a contented sigh. "G'night, Lexikins..."

Lexi laughed and smiled into Nick's chest. "Night, Nickikins..." she teased, and let the feel of his arms around her lull her into a sated sleep.

Nick smiled and closed his eyes. For the first time, in a long time, things felt _right._


End file.
